


Three boyfriends and a Kid

by Skyn0_dreAms



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Multi, Once I get a hang of it..., Polyamory, Secret Relationship, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Wilbur Soot, Threesome - M/M/M, i don't know how to tag, more tags will be added, pls help me with the tags, techno is a softy for dream, wilbur is also one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyn0_dreAms/pseuds/Skyn0_dreAms
Summary: (Please someone help me with the title-)Dream, Techno and Wilbur has been living together as boyfriends for 4 years now, and they decides to adopt a child. Oh and did I forget to mention that no one knows they're together? Not even their friends?Read as they try to hide their secret while taking care of a baby to their friends and followers.________Lmao it's gonna be really slow updates since I'm lazy af-Also don't like this ship, don't bother clicking on it :DAny hate comments will be deleted
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot/Technoblade
Comments: 26
Kudos: 335





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm litrally new to Ao3 and I've done this two times now-
> 
> Also please take it in you that I'm not english, so there will be mispellings here and there.

Techno didn't actually want to adopt a baby, but after his lovers pleads, he agreed to idea. They had gone shopping for baby things, like clothes, a stroller, toys,-- yea you get it. It was like a mini date! But most money was spent on baby stuff and clothes for Dream.

Oh Dream. ̶T̶h̶e̶ ̶b̶o̶t̶t̶o̶m̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶r̶e̶l̶a̶t̶i̶o̶n̶s̶h̶i̶p̶. The dirty blonde haired male were the one suggesting the 'Adopt a baby'-plan. Sure he may act like a fucking Alpha male in videos and streams-- but in reality, he's that one cute little boyfriend that litrally have the power to make his boyfriends to do anything for him.

The speedrunner were right now holding the baby in joy, tears falling down as Wilbur tried to comfort the male with his own tears streaming down on his own face.

Techno stood back and smiled. (No he definetly did not have tears too, it was just an allergic reaction to something…)

=Lmao, gon' hit ya'll with that timeskip=

That was one year ago. Now Techno sat in the kitchen, watching as Dream fed the now 2 years old Celius. Wilbur were sitting the opposite side of Techno, coffee mug in one hand and his phone in the other. The musician looked up from his phone, smiling at the sight before him. He took a sip of coffee from his mug, when techno reached for the mug in Wilburs hand. The male huffed, handing the pink haired man the mug. 

"Why can't you just get your own coffee?"  
"Because."  
"Because is not an answer Tech"

Celius giggled at the sight, to him it looked like they were playing. Dream looked at them with fond eyes, he never felt these feelings before the three of them dated. Sure he may have playfully flirted with George, but those were just a joke going between them.

(He remembered when he had feelings for the british male, but after bonding with Techno and Wilbur, he started gaining feelings for them instead.)

"Are you boys done? Because I would really love it if someone took my place right now so I can go change." Dream stood up with the baby in one arm and a spoon in his hand. Both taller males glared at each other, before going back to what they were doing, except for Techno. He voluntered to take Celius.

"I'm going to stream today while Celius is taking a nap. You gonna join or..?" Wilbur asked Techno. The long haired man were currently struggling with keeping his fingers out of Celius mouth, "Uh-probably going to be with Dream and little guy over here" Wilbur nodded, and snickered at the sight of his other lover. "Oh shut it Wil, go have fun with the gremlin child"

\----

Lmao I aint continuing, it's late and I have to wake up early-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur's side of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Coffeeforlunch for helping me with the title :D
> 
> (Not me speedrunning this chapter at one am-)

Wilbur knew it was his little baby's birthday, but for some reason decided to do a stream with Tommy at exactly that day. He sighed as he set up the face cam and the stream, He would start at the time when Celius took a nap, and would end it around 1 hour and 30 minutes-ish since it was usually around 1-2 hours until Celius woke up after a nap.

He was about to press the live button, when he remembered something important.

Giving Celius a hug before the little one went to sleep. (Soft Wilby)

Stepping out of his office, he went outside where the baby stroller was. There stood Dream and Techno, giving the boy a hug before placing Celius in the stoller. Wilbur walked over to the rest of his little family. 

"You going to bed lil'guy?" Celius looked up at wilbur and giggled "Yehs! Mommy sai-said that f'ai sleep then-then- I can pway more later!" the child hugged his technoplane plushy as he spoke to Wilbur. The brown haired man chuckled, "Really? Did mommy say that?"

"M-mhm!" Celius nodded, then yawned. "Alright, you want huggies before you take your nap?" Wilbur picked up the dirty blond haired child, Celius hugged Wilbur and snuggles into his neck. Not so soon after, the three boyfriends hear soft snores from the small being, and Wilbur placed Celius back in the stroller carefully.

"You know, he's getting really good at talking for a 2 years old toddler." Techno's monotone voice spoke as he leaned into the door frame. Dream hummed, "Yea, I guess it's because we talk 24/7"

"You mean us two, Techno only talks 10/7, the rest of the 14 hours is him being all sleepy and shit" Wilbur smirked, "Anyways, I'm going to start the stream now. I'll probably end it around at 1 hour or 1 and a half." Wilbur walked back in, giving Dream a kiss and Techno a peck on the lips. (The favoritism-)

_________________

"TOMMY, PLEASE STOP KILLING ME"

"No can do Big man" The british accent rang though Wilburs headphones and said brunet grumbled to himself. The two of them were now playing Among Us with some of the Dream SMP. Before that they were just messing around in the SMP, until Tubbo asked them if they wanted to join him, Fundy, Niki, Jack, Phil, Ranboo, Bad and Sapnap.

Currently, Tommy were the imposter. Well uh-He'd gotten imposter for the past 3 rounds, and in all those rounds Wilbur kept on getting killed first in every past round. He swore he could hear his lovers laugh at his pain in the other room. He grumbled even more.

He sighed, and looked at the clock. He had been streaming for about 1 hours and 17 minutes. The man sighed again, and leaned back into his office chair, resting his arms behind his head. "Hey Wil, you good?" Phil's fatherly voice rang into his ears, and Wilbur hummed. "Yea-yea I'm good! Just a bit tired I guess. I think I'll end the stream soon, thank you for your concerns Phil."

'POG'  
'DADZA SUPREMACY'  
'DADZA'  
'KSDFNMGJR'  
'Get some rest big man u look rly tired'  
'POGPOGPOGPOG'

The chat and other people in the call now really noticed how tired the british man sounded, and they immediatly got concerned, telling him to end the stream and rest. After alot of convincing (and shouting) Wilbur finally gave up yelling at his chat and the rest of the group in the game. He said his good bye's and waved bye at the camera, before ending the stream.

After making sure the stream ended without problems, Wilbur got up and stretched himself. Right after he finished, his office door swung open, and in came a small child with fluffy hair. His arms were stretched out, a plushie in one hand, as he jumped Wilbur. The man stumbled a little as he lets out chuckles, 

"Hey little guy, finally woke up from your nap?" He smiled at Celius, crouching down letting the toddler hug him, his tiny arms tried to wrap around Wilbur but failing miserably. It didn't stop the small one from trying though. 

"Yea! Do ywo wan'to hear about my-my dweam?" The kid asked his papa. Wilbur nodded excitedly, 

"Ofcourse lil'guy! Let's og to your mommy and daddy yea?"

_________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter yuh-


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream's side of the rest of the day :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATEKMDFOSF-
> 
> School's a bitch :(

Dream had never been happier ever in his life, (Well except for when he and his boyfriends got together) when he got home with his boyfriends in tow and a baby in his arms, he knew this would be life changing.

Now one year later, with a baby in his lap and boyfriends besides him, he felt like the happiest man in the world. He sighed, as he melted into the couch they were sitting on. Techno and Wilbur looked at him and smiled.

"Tired?" Wilbur whispered, Dream hummed, and patted Celius on the head while the said boy were watching some kids show on the TV. Dream snuggled himself into Techno as Wil leaned in to kiss Dream, but before he got to do that, his phone rang. The brunet groaned and he leaned towards the table infront of the couch, looking at the contact name.

The white 'Gremlin Child' text glowed following with the accept button and decline button. Techno leaned over looking at the contact name, to see what disturbed their family moment. He looked confused on why Tommy would call Wilbur out of nowhere, and right after the male ended his stream too.

Wilbur accepted the call. "Yea?"

"Wil! Big man! I have like this really important question, and I was wondering if-Papwa? Who's tha?" Tommy's little rant got cut off by Celius curiosity. Dream shot up covering Celius mouth, the boy thinking that his mommy were playing with him, started giggling and playing with Dream's hand. Techno's eyes widen, he looked at Wilbur with panicked eyes, praying that the blonde child didn't hear that (Even if it was very likely that Tommy heard it)

"What the fuck-Wilby wher-"  
"I'M AT MY SISTER'S HOUSE I'LL CALL YOU LATER BYE!" Wilbur cut off Tommy and ended the call.

Meanwhile with Tommy

"-ALL YOU LATER BYE!" Tommy got cut off Wilbur before said man ended the call. He stared at his webcam, the chat also confused.

"Wilbur doesn't have a sister?-" 

"Wait did the child call him 'papa'?-"

And we're back to the Dreamnobur household :D

"PLEASE DON'T TELL ME HE WAS STREAMING" Wilbur panicked. Techno also panicked, but it weren't noticeable, he knew if he panicked now, he would make Wilbur's panick attack worse. 'Dang it, Dream would've handled this so much better than me' Techno thought as he took deep breaths. Dream were now getting Celius for bed, so he couldn't help Techno calm Wilbur.

"Hey,-hey Wil, it's okay, Tommy probably isn't streaming, he did stream with you earlier today right?" Techno spoke in a soft tone. He wasn't the best at comforting people, so he just hoped that Dream were done with helping Celius in his pajamas and brushing the boys teeth.

"Y-your right. Besides, it's pretty late rig-right?" Wilbur looked at Techno, said man looked at the clock. It was almost 10PM, and since Tommy usually didn't stream that late, or even streamed two times a day, he was sure that Tommy wasn't streaming.

"Papwa!" the bathroom door flung open, and out ran Celius. He ran over to the two men, and crashed into them. He giggled as Techno picked him up and tickled him. "St-stop!" the small child laughed as Techno played with him.

"You kay'?" Dream asked Wilbur as he helped him up from the couch. "Ye-yea.." Wilbur stuttered out, he turned over to look at Techno playing with their son and smiled slighty. "Aw, look babe, it's soft Techy" Wilbur teased. He dodged a book coming his way.

-  
-  
-

"Gwood night pwapa! G-good night Mommy! Good night Dwaddy!" Celius laid in his crib, with his technoplane plushy in his arms. Dream smiled softly as he kissed the golden brown haired boy. 

"Night sunshine.." He closed the door to Celius door, and sighed. He went to the couple's bedroom and changed his clothes into his pajamas (AKA Techno's big T-shirt) and laid on the huge bed. Soon enough, he felt two weight on both of his sides. He cuddled himself into them, and he felt two arms hugging his body.

"Busy day?" Wilbur's soft voice rang in his ears from Dream's left. The blonde hummed and cuddled his back into him. Techno chuckled, and leaned down, kissing Dream's shoulder. "Then I guess we'll go to sleep then"

Dream hummed again, this time more tired. His boyfriends chuckled.

"Night Dream"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another short chapter... Sigh-
> 
> Not read over!

**Author's Note:**

> So uh- First chapter published :D yayy!  
> I don't really know when the next chapter is going to be, but stay tuned!
> 
> Also please comment on how I did it-


End file.
